nettlebrookfandomcom-20200215-history
Nettlebrook stop being mean to me challenge
nettlebrook stop being mean to me challenge is the seventh video on Echo Rose's Youtube channel. It was uploaded on August 28th, 2019. Video Video Description Virgo season really is coming for me Instagram: @miss_echo_rose Pinned Comment Idk why the video is so fuckin blurry also. Nothing's going right for me ahahahahahaa ������ Synopsis Echo starts the video by filming herself in her bathroom mirror and applying a pineapple facial mask. After a cut we see Echo drinking homemade iced tea and eating baked potatoes for breakfast. Next, we see Echo wearing a pink dress and a blond wig. She states that she chose a more natural color in order to draw less attention to herself, but misses her pink and purple wigs. She also explains that, after two weeks of nice weather, the torrential rain has started again and she is feeling "under the weather", adding that "Virgo season" is always a rough time for her. Echo then proceeds to take a walk through Nettlebrook with a pink umbrella, filming the rainy streets and walking towards the bog. Since her usual path appears to have been blocked off due to flooding, Echo takes a detour. She comes across a dead tree with plants growing out of it and states that she feels drawn towards it, "like someone's talking". She makes a mental note of the place being important, and says that the spot will be her "next investigation area". Echo walks on and comes across a known path, which she remembers "being longer", meaning that it has been flooded. She does not seem to notice the visible footprints at the end of the path. Echo now claims that she feels "an urge to keep walking" into the water, describes herself as feeling "stressed out" and actually runs away from the path. Back home, Echo can be seen eating pickles that, according to her explanation, her mother sent her. She is wearing a pink hoodie and heart-shaped glasses. She talks about her walk through Nettlebrook and notes that she only came across the flooded path due to the detour she had to take, and is now of the opinion that "something wanted her to see it". Echo also complains about the locals in Nettlebrook ignoring "weird things" and "people being mean", assuring her viewers of her unwillingness to comply with this kind of attitude. Finally, Echo hears a knock on her door. When she reluctantly answers it, there is nobody outside. Instead, Echo finds a gift-wrapped package on her porch and is pleasantly surprised, if not to say touched, by the seemingly kind gesture. with apparent excitement, she takes the present inside and reads the note on top of the box: "To Echo. You deserve this". Echo proceeds to open the package and recoils in shock and disgust, throwing the box away from herself with a scream. The video ends with pictures of the contents of the package, as well as a few title cards, explaining Echo's feelings about them. The box contained a raccoon skull and a threatening note: "This sweet little thing just couldn't stop digging through other people's trash. Keep digging and you'll be next". Trivia *this video shows yet another instance of Echo eating her mother's homemade pickles as a comfort food. *the term "Virgo Season" as a reference to having a rough time has become a recurring joke on the Nettlebrook Discord server. Category:Videos Category:Echo Rose videos